


Assignation

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traveling tom and a pampered queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cats" prompt at ljlimericks.

For the tom sitting at her back door  
The fine queen had a hot night in store --  
"Hop the back fence and hide,  
And I'll soon sneak outside."  
In nine weeks they had kittens galore.


End file.
